Aferrate
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: ¿que ha pasado? ¿eso fue por la bruja? La bruja esta por reaparecer, los latidos arrebatados de un vivo y alegre ser, son solo una leve parte de lo que necesita ¿como superaron los exorcistas el dolor de sentirse inutiles frente a la bruja? Capi 5 Up
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, buenas, ¿cómo están?**

**Aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, leve AU**

**Ya saben espero les guste y MUCHOS BESOS.**

*******Aclaraciones*******

**Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie, será con negritas**

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

—"_Pensamientos indecorosos"__—_

—_Sarcasmos—_

*******Fin aclaraciones***** **

**[Para que hago aclaraciones, si ustedes le entienden luego mejor que yo ¬.¬**U]**

**Les aviso que no describiré a los personajes que salen en la serie, por que siento que no podría describirlos muy bien, no soy buena descriptora, para que vean mi mala descripción, no le sube describir a mi hermana, mi monedero de un canguro; pensó que le hablaba de un conejo… lo sé estoy perdida ;_;**

**Bueno sin más, la historia**

**////*********/////********////**

**Prólogo**

**Un hermoso pueblo ubicado cerca de un lago de agua cristalina, rodeado de vegetación, que le daban un aspecto a paraíso al lugar.**

**Un día una hermosa mujer llego, de rasgos asiáticos. Los hombres solteros del pueblo cayeron a los pies de la mujer, la cual siempre decía**

—Elque me de el mejor regalo, con él me casare**—**

**Y así cada hombre, le regalaba algo hermoso. Un joven le regalo un collar diamante, era un rico muchacho, la mujer acepto el regalo, pues era hasta el momento el mejor.**

**Hasta que un pequeño niño, de ojos castaños y cabellos rubios, le regalo un ramo de rosas, en forma de tiara; la mujer veía con mala cara tan común regalo, pero el niño le dijo**

—Ya sé que este regalo, no es muy costos, ni extraordinario**— la sonrisa del niño era como la de cualquier niño, inocente— **pero me esforcé haciéndolo, y no lo hago para que te cases conmigo, ni nada**— admitió— **pues no te considero un trofeo. Esta tiara representa mi cariño a ti, que desde que mi madre enfermo, la has cuidado, es la muestra de mi agradecimiento**— la mujer lo ve mientras desea botar el collar de diamantes— **Esta tiara es para que la coloques en tu cabeza, y muestres a todosque tú no eres humana**— el niño ríe nervioso— **quiero que te la pongas para que todos sepan que tu eres un ángel, enviado a esta tierra de gran belleza, para mostrar que Dios existe que como prueba de ello, te envió**— la mujer entonces se coloco la tiara y besó la frente del niño**

—Te equivocas al decir que soy un ángel, pequeño— **el niño la observa curioso, pues él si la consideraba un ángel—** Tú pequeño inocente, eres un hermoso angelito, que Dios envió para hacerme ver que el mejor regalo se hace con las manos y el corazón, y el material puede ser la más visible joya del mundo y la que pasa más desapercibida por los adultos— **La mujer después de decir eso se encargo de curar las heridas manos del niño, pues para hacer la tiara se enterró las espinas de las rosas.**

**Años después, cuando el niño creció se caso con la mujer, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, solo la madre del niño, estuvo feliz por ello, de corazón. Las demás mujeres odiaban a la mujer, por su belleza y por que al crecer el niño, parecía cada vez más el ángel que esta mujer decía.**

**El día de la boda, el pretendiente que le regalo en algún momento el collar de diamantes le pregunto al chico**

— ¿Y tú que le regalaste?— **el chico le sonríe al hombre y le dice**

—Respeto—** el hombre intentando recordar en que momento le falto al respeto a su amada lo observa incrédulo—** Yo no le di mi regalo, por intentar conquistar su corazón, le di mi regalo, intentando demostrarle mis sentimientos de agradecimientos por cuidar de mi madre enferma—** el hombre le sonríe con cariño**

—Pues espero que la trates bien— **le dice**

—Lo haré, mi buen amigo—

**Se dice que años y años pasaron y a pesar de la edad el que fue un día el más inocente y puro niño, nunca dejo de hacerle tiaras de rosas a su mujer, incluso cuando ella murió se esmeró al hacerle la más bella de todas, la última que le pudo hacer…**

**Los hijos de la pareja veían de mal modo que su padre le pusiera una tiara a su madre que iban a enterrar y el padre simplemente le contesto**

—Quiero saber que no solo se llevo mi corazón con ella—** una repuesta más que suficiente**

**En años venideros el hombre murió, después de enseñarle a sus nietos lo que sus hijos no quisieron aprender, el como demostrar el verdadero amor.**

**Este hombre al morir vio como su mujer lo esperaba y como almas amorosas cuidaban al pueblo, hasta que apareció una mujer considerada bruja.**

**Esta "bruja" siempre visitaba la tumba de la pareja, el pueblo asustado le odiaban.**

**Una noche la nieta de los enamorados vio como varios hombres, del pueblo, en un bote tiraban un gran bulto en lo más profundo del lago; desde ese día la bruja desapareció y el hermoso pueblo decayó, quedando en ruinas con el tiempo.**

**Se le llamo la maldición de la bruja, pero ¿realmente lo fue?**

***-***

—Eso es lo que los buscadores lograron recolectar de ese pueblo Beat— **les dice Komui a Lenalee, Allen, Link, Yu, Lavi—**Las aguas del lago se volvieron negras casi al mismo tiempo, llevan así seis meses—

—Los habitantes del pueblo—** empieza Allen—** ¿aventaron el cuerpo de la bruja al lago?— **Komui se encoje de hombros**

—El problema, Allen-kun—** le dice con los ojos cerrados**— es que nadie puede entrar al lago y lo que lo hacen, reaparecen totalmente mal—**un suspiro—** los exámenes demuestran agresión sexual—** Todos lo ven sorprendidos—** Si es inocencia lo que esta en el lago, no los dañara pero sino lo es…—**Kanda se levanta**

—Solo podemos comprobarlo, yendo Beat ¿no?— **le dice restándole importancia al asunto**

—Vayan con cuidado— **les dice mientras Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Link, entraban al arca, Miranda se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y todo el equipo científico los veía pensando lo mismo**

—"_Vaya pareja"—_

**********************-********************-***********************-********************-**************

**Fin prólogo**

**Vaya, un fic raro [bueno mucho de lo que escribo es raro]**

**Espero les guste.**

**Besos **

**¿Flores? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Un abrazo? O ¿un balazo? **

**En review**

**Adelanto X.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x**

**El japonés pisa un poco de agua de la orilla mientras los demás vigilan de un momento a otro, el agua crea un torbellino alrededor del japonés**

**-¡YU!- **

**-¡KANDA!-**

_**Convierte mi pecado, en tu vida…**_

**X.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy de vuelta**

**El fic lo coloque en rating M por que creo que lo voy a hacer ****muy**** traumático en algunos puntos y quizá ponga lemon en varias parejas, pero bueno ya saben, Que se la pasen muy bien.**

*******Aclaraciones*******

**Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie, será con negritas**

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

—"_Pensamientos indecorosos"__—_

—_Sarcasmos—_

*******Fin aclaraciones*******

***-------------**************----------------*-----------------**************************

**Aférrate**

**Capitulo 1**

**El grupo de exorcistas y Link (no es por ser mala onda con él, pero no es exorcista ¿o si?*) llegaron a las afueras del pueblo y Allen hace desaparecer la puerta del arca.**

**El lugar donde aparecieron, un pequeño bosque cerca de un lago de aguas negras con un leve destello verdoso; ven como los niños juegan**

—Brujita, brujita, sal a jugar con nosotros—** canturreaban mientras daban vueltas a la orilla del lago— **Brujita, brujita, mamá me dijo que no jugará contigo, pues dice que eres malita, pero yo, pero yo, quiero jugar contigo, brujita, brujita linda— a **Kanda le aparece un leve tic en el ojo derecho—** brujita, brujita, ¿yo puedo ofrecerte unos dulces?—** los niños dejan varias bolsitas de plástico en las cuales se veían varios dulces, gomitas, chocolates, bocadillos y hasta un trozo de pastel; los niños toman una tablita con un cuerda y en ella colocan los bocadillos y la empujan, después dicen— **Nos vemos mañana, brujita, brujita y te traemos guisado de mamá— **y se van, el grupo de la orden ven como se hunde la tablita en el agua, pero después sale a la superficie, Yu tiene la sensación de haber visto una mano empujar la tablilla un poco más lejos, pero era imposible**

—Vamos al pueblo, por alojamiento— **dice Link un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de los niños que vieron, al ver que nadie se mueve, añade**—Además la buscadora nos ha de estar esperando—** Lavi al instantes empieza a caminar por donde los niños se fueron, los demás le siguen**

**Al llegar ven como una señora nalgueaba a uno de los pequeños que vieron en el lago, mientras le decía**

—Oh, niño tonto, si sigues así la maldita bruja te comerá— **al dejar de pegarle el niño se mete en la casa llorando**

—Feo ¿no?— **les dice una voz de mujer un poco hastiada, la voltean a ver, vestía igual que los buscadores, su cabello era negro con destellos castaños, ojos mieles, linda, muy linda, todos se preparan y…**

— ¡Strike!— **grita Lavi viéndola con emoción **

—"_Lo suponíamos"—_** piensan los otros cuatro**

—Déjese de tonterías, exorcista-dono—** le regaña la mujer—** Mejor vayamos a la posada que conseguí— **les dice mandona** — Ahí hablaremos sin llamar mucho la atención y por cierto, soy Miaka Quino— **todos asisten al notar como todos los veían, las chicas del lugar devoraban a Allen, Link, Lavi y Kanda con los ojos, los hombres veía a Lenalee con unas miradas horriblemente lujuriosas. **

**Allen al notarlo toma la mano de Lenalee y lanza mirada furibundas a todos los hombres del lugar, la chica hacía lo propio con las chicas que veían a sus amigos.**

**Al llegar a la posada una anciana los recibe amistosamente, mientras les dice cosas como **

—Los exorcistas son muy lindos, pero parecer niños. Eso lo desapruebo—** o —** Están muy delgados, les prepararé una buena comida mientras estén aquí— 

**El pensamiento general fue el de "parece una abuela mimadora".**

**Después de comer, y de que la anciana adorada a Allen por lo mucho que comió, se fueron a la sala del hostal, la anciana los acompañaba con una niña (castaña de ojos azules de cuatro o cinco años, vestía un vestido primaveral sin mangas y observaba mucho a Yu), que reconocieron como el grupo de niños que vieron al llegar.**

—Bueno, ¿vienen por lo de la musume (hija) del lago?— **les pregunta la anciana sin rodeos, Link asiste—** quieres que les diga las opiniones de los del pueblo, ¿no, Miaka-chan?— **le pregunta a la buscadora, la cual asiste—** Bueno, el pueblo se divide por tres opciones en lo referente a la bruja—** les dice mientras la niña les sirve té a todos, y Yu le acaricia la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, la anciana lo observa recelosa—** La musume se llamaba Cecilia Mor, era española. No podía hablar mucho pues su voz era muy delicada, pero era muy linda. Sabía mucho de medicina y cuidaba a los niños, los veía jugar y les hacía almuerzos muy nutritivos, tenía como 18 años— **les dice y posa su mirada en Link—** exorcizaba mucho a unos monstruos que suelen aparecer cuando alguien muere, Akumas, los llamaba.** —La anciana suspira y ve a la niña que veía fijamente a Yu y este la ignoraba—** Mina quiere que la sientes en tus piernas, pues te pareces ligeramente a su difunto hermano, Kanda-san— **la niña asiste y lo ve con un adorable puchero, Lavi a su lado sonría con un poco de malicia**

—Como sea — **dice enojado dejando que la pequeña se le subiera en las piernas, sentándose en ellas**

—Gracias, Kanda-nni— **le dice tranquila recargándose en el pecho de Yu, intentando no molestarle con su peso**

—Ya tienes una muy linda hermana, Yu-chan— **le dice al oído Lavi, un leve escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Yu al sentir el cálido aliento del usagi en su oreja y parte del cuello blanco, la niña escucha como su abuela vuelve a hablar pero Yu, intenta evitar sus instintos asesinos que le decían que cortara en pedacitos minúsculos al conejo pero intenta tranquilizarse al recordar que una niña pequeña estaba sentada en sus piernas**

—Cállate, baka-usagi— **le contesta en susurro sin prestar atención a la señora, pero en eso la niña le da un codazo a los dos y ponen atención**

—…Ceci, no se llevaba mucho con los hombres del lugar, con varias mujeres chocaba mucho pues le tenía rencor por ser tan atractiva, y a otras, como yo, nos tenía encantadas, pues era muy buena chica—**la anciana suspira—** a una muchacha que tuvo un accidente en su embarazo le dio a beber algo que evito un aborto, a mi me quitaba el dolor de huesos, a Mini—** dice señalando a la niña, que empezaba a bostezar, sobre Yu—** le curó un problema respiratorio, a un chiquillo le arreglo su manita que tenía rota— **la mujer observa la ventana—** Todos los niños del pueblo la adoran y como piensan que esta escondida en el lago, le van a dejar dulces o lo que a ellos les gusta; la mitad de las mujeres la queremos, aún sin saber nada de ella, actualmente; los demás en el pueblo la odiaban— **ve como Mini ya estaba bien dormida y ahora Yu la sostenía para que no se cayera—** Bueno ya es hora de dormir—** dice viendo el reloj la 11:36 pm— **Si a dormir, ya es muy tarde— **Todos se levantan.**

***-----------------------------------*-----------------------------------*Al día siguiente en el lago****

**Allen aventó una piedra para ver si había algún animal cerca del lago, solo se ven las ondas provocadas por la caída; Kanda se quita las botas y calcetas, y sube el pantalón un poco arriban de las rodillas y también se quita su abrigo quedando solo en pantalón y camisa blanca de la cual dobla las mangas se acerca al agua dispuesto a nadar entonces Lavi le dice**

—No vayas Yu-chan— **le intenta pegar con mugen pero siente en la planta de sus pies, agua y voltea hacia abajo, un charco de agua se formo en sus pies, al verlo tiene la sensación de ver unos ojos y suelta a mugen—** ¿Yu-chan que haces?— **pregunta viendo los pies de Yu, había agua y el rojo tuvo la sensación de ver unos ojos azules—**_"el reflejo de los de Yu-chan"—_**piensa pero empieza a cercarse al japonés y entonces**

**Link señala hacia el centro del lago, todos voltean.**

**Una chica cubierta de una capa café flotaba espectralmente en el agua, comía un panecillo que reconocieron como uno de los que los niños dejaron el día anterior, la chica era rodeada por la misma luz verdosa que reflejaba el lago**

—Vaya, tengo una visita—** dice enfocando sus ojos negros en Yu —**Hace mucho que nadie quiere que le cuente mi pecado—** el agua de la orilla crea una barrera entre Yu y los demás, los miembros de la orden sienten miedo, mucho miedo —**Convierte mi pecado…**— el agua rodea a Yu, el cual siente como si se ahogará, intenta tomar a mugen pero no puede—**…en tu vida—**el muro de agua desaparece Lavi es el primero en llegar donde Yu al intentar tocar el torbellino de agua este se mueve hasta llegar a la altura de donde estaba la chica, la cual se empieza a hundir y con ella, Yu.**

—Inocencia Activada— **dicen los tres pero al intentar entrar en la zona del lago una especie de barrera se los impide**

— ¡Yu-chan!— **grita Lavi al verlo desaparecer a la vez de chica**

— ¡YU!— **Grita a la vez que Link, Allen y Lenalee gritan:**

— ¡KANDA!—

**Eso era imposible, corren y piden una lancha para llegar a donde Yu, entonces Mini, aparece**

— ¿Y Kanda-nni?—** pregunta al ver como Link traía las cosa de Yu, le dicen lo ocurrido—**Ah, eso paso, nada nuevo—**les dice—**Aparecerá en la noche, en el opuesto de donde brujita-nne, lo atrapo—** les dice demasiado seria—**Pueden intentar buscarlo, pero al entrar en el agua, brujita-nne los lleva a otro lugar, uno donde no puedes llegar—**la niña observa la espada—** brujita-nne hace que a quien atrape, viva lo que ella vivió—**la niña tuerce la boca—** brujita-nne quiere salir del lago, pero no puede sola, por lo que nos pide a los niños del pueblo que traigamos adultos a que la saquen. Por que nosotros no podemos sacarla, ya lo intentamos y la hemos visto—** les dice empezando a desesperarse—**Esta en el fondo del lago, dentro de un cristal verde—

**Todos piensan lo mismo, eso le sucedía a Lenalee cuando estaban por evolucionar las botas oscuras. La conclusión de ello, Cecilia Mor, era compatible y llevaba seis meses, esperando ser sacada.**

**Entonces la posibilidad de que Akumas aparecieran, era muy alta. Pero ¿Por qué se llevó a Yu?**

***-----------/---------------*-----------------/**

— _¿Dónde estoy?—_**susurra Yu levantándose de donde dormía al hacerlo ve un cuarto muy ordenado con varios ramos de flores en el escritorio—** ¿Qué diablos?—** se levanta y se acerca para verse en el espejo, el cual le regresa la apariencia de una chica de 17 o 18, morena, linda, ojos rojizos—**Imposible—

— ¿No te gusta como soy?—** le pregunta la chica que vio en el lago la cual lo veía con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de locura—** Por que yo me considero muy linda— **le aclara**

***-------------------------*-----------------------------***

**Fin capitulo 1**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Me gusto mucho el hecho de transportarlo a donde la brujita-nne, en el siguiente capitulo se leerá lo que le pasó, y como terminó en el lago y respecto a los niños por si se preguntan**

**La bruja al verlos pequeños, sabía que no podrían ayudarla a salir del lago, por lo que al los adultos que se le acercaban les hacía lo mismo que le hizo a Yu.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, besos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrese con el capitulo tres**

**Este capitulo tiene violación muy leve**

*******Aclaraciones*******

**Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie, será con negritas**

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

—"_Pensamientos indecorosos"__—_

—_Sarcasmos—_

*******Fin aclaraciones*******

**/////////////////////////////////////////////***********************////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Aférrate**

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Cecilia y Yu**

—Viviré todo lo ella vivió ese día— **sale de la casa y ve como algunos hombres le ven con miradas para nada santas y eso le molesta, pero lo peor es que el sentía la rabia y el odio, pero la chica ni lo resentía eso le molestaba más, varios niños se le acerca entre ellos Mini, les sonrío y avanzo rodeada de niños, entonces pasan unos que se notan riquillos, y otro niño se me acerca, pero mis ojos observan a un chico rubio de ojos verdes a su lado una voluminosa mujer, el chico era igual a la mujer. **

**El me sonríe y tímidamente correspondo, lo comprendo Cecilia Mor estaba enamorada de ese rubio, pero entonces se le acerca un chico enclenque y el rubio le empieza gritonear cosas y centro mi atención en todos los niños**

**El día pasa tranquilo entonces recibo una nota**

"_te veo en el lago a la 10, Aret Forelmy"_** me emociono inconscientemente creo adivinar quien es ese tal Aret**

**A diez para las 10 llego y si el rubio esta allí esperándome, se me acerca y me abraza**

—Mi amada Cecilia—** me dice con una voz algo burlona, pero no le hace caso Cecilia**— eres hermosa**—**

— ¿pero que dice Forelmy-san? ¿Hermosa yo? Imposible**— le responde ella y lo ve a sus ojos entonces ciento que me rodean**

—Vaya brujita— **observo al padre de la iglesia, a varios de los doctores del pueblo, unos chicos, y demás hombres, como 15 sin contar a Aret**— caíste muy fácil— **al escuchar eso observo al rubio que me observaba con una sonrisa lo comprendo**

**De un momento a otro estoy en el suelo y Aret me besuquea, —"**_vaya esto otra vez"—_** piensa la chica con tristeza**

**Poco después estoy siendo violada por Aret cuando llega su orgasmo le sigue el padre**

— ¿Entonces me toman por su puta?— **les pregunta con sencillez el padre la abofetea, ella** **bloquea todo en si, por lo que su cuerpo esta entumido, se vuelven turnar para entrar en ella, casi todos repite y ella, y ella observa la luna con concentración, con mucha concentración**

**Al cabo de un rato me colocan unos harapos cafés y unas esposas por las que reacciono y las observo, mi inocencia, con las que elimino a los Akumas, me llevan en un bote al centro del lago y me tiran al agua y sigo observando la luna, empiezo a llorar mientras me hundo**

—"_¿qué hice, hice algún mal tan feo como para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice?_"— **Pienso al llegar al fondo me empiezo a ahogar y activo mi inocencia cerrando mis ojos** _—"¿estuvo mal nacer? Por eso estos hombres y mi padre, hermanos me hacían esto"—_** recuerdo la violación, lástima quizá mi padre y hermanos no me hubieran tocado si madre no hubiera muerto y ahora yo moriré** _—"no quiero morir, inocencia"—_ **pienso viendo mis esposas**— "_realmente no quiero morir"—_ **la inocencia me rodea y cierro mis ojos, y entonces al abrirlos, grito.**

***----------------------------------*------------------------------***

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— **Lavi escucha un grito y se dirige al lugar corriendo, ye era madrugada y ve a Yu empapado gritando, se le acerca pero al intentar tocarlo el japonés le da un manotazo**— ¡ahhhhh!— **el Bookman junior lo controlar físicamente y lo abraza fuertemente—**Suéltame, por favor, suéltame—** le ruega** —No me hagas daño— **el pelirrojo aprieta el abrazo, y coloca su boca cerca del oído de su amigo**

—Yu, soy Lavi, soy Lavi— **le dice, el japonés lo observa y dice en un susurro desesperado**

—Ella esta viva— **Lavi lo ve llorando, el pelirrojo se sorprende pues es la primera vez que ve llorar a Yu**— Esta viva, dentro del lago, tienen que sacarla— **le dice y entonces esconde su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, y pierde el conocimiento, pero sin dejar de llorar**

— ¿Esta viva?— **se pregunta Lavi, mientras carga a Yu, para llevarlo al hostal**

**Al llegar Link, Miaka y la anciana lo reciben, lo llevan al cuarto de Yu y Lavi, el pelirrojo y Link lo cambian. Al colocarlo en la cama abre sus ojos, pero sin ver nada y empieza a gritar**

**Allen y Lenalee llegan al cuarto con rapidez pero, al ver como intentaban calmar al japonés ambos se espantan, pues veían como salían lágrimas del los ojos de Yu, la anciana lo cachetea y Yu reacciona observándola.**

— ¿Sabes donde esta Cecilia?— **le pregunta seria, el nipón asiste—** ¿dónde?— **le pide**

—En el fondo del lago— **le dice serio—**Quiere salir de allí—** dice llorando y ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Lavi, que lo abraza rápidamente intentando tranquilizarlo**

— ¿Esta viva?— **Lavi asiste con tranquilidad—**Oh, gracias dios—**Link al ver la mueca de enojo del conejo sale junto con la señora, la buscadora y los otros dos**

**Al quedar solos, Lavi aprieta el abrazo y besa la frente de Yu. El japonés que normalmente hubiera tomado a Mugen y la hubiera puesto en el cuello del Bookman junior, pero Yu levanta el rostro y ve al pelirrojo aún con los ojos húmedos, no podía parar de llorar y el pelirrojo al verlo cerrar sus ojos azules, enfoca la mirada en los labios de Yu, pero aparta la mirada y saca un pañuelo con el que seca las lágrimas de Yu y limpia la nariz del pelinegro/azul, el cual se deja, como si fuese un niño**

—Lavi, abusaron de ella— **le dice nervioso colocando su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, el rojo lo abraza y le besa su frente, y lo acuesta pero el japonés lo jala con él. Lavi lo entiende y se acuesta con él, arropándolo entre sus brazos.**

—Mañana la sacaremos— **le dice tranquilo y Yu se duerme tranquilo, pero sin poder evitar que las imágenes que observo vengan a sus sueños, al poco abre sus ojos y ve a Lavi a su lado, por un momento se inquieta pero recuerda que fue él el que le pidió que durmiera a su lado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que me estuviera abrazando como a un peluche.**

**Veo el techo con tranquilidad y empiezo a sentir como si estuviera entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, veía todo pero al ver mover su mano hacia el techo con movimientos sutiles no lo podía creer, pero él estaba seguro de no haberse movido.**

**Al sentir que Lavi se mueve a su lado, lo voltea a ver y el pelirrojo lo observa preocupado, pero sabe que esta viendo al pelirrojo con curiosidad.**

— ¿Yu-chan, qué tienes?—** pregunta cuando el japonés coloca su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo**

—Niño, ¿me van a sacar por fin?— **le pregunta con una voz peligrosamente sensual, el pelirrojo ahora lo observa espantado, al ver la expresión se escucha reír delicadamente—** ¿Te asuste, niño exorcista?— **pregunta librándose del abrazo y sentándose en la cama—** Bueno, puedo entenderte…**—una leve pausa, mientras acaricia un mechón de su cabello—**…yo, la "bruja", dentro de un chico de cabello largo, pues no es muy normal— **le sonríe al conejo con demasiada dulzura, demasiada**

— ¿Cecilia Mor? —** pregunta un poco tranquilo el conejo con un sutil sonrojo**

—Si— **contesta acercándose al conejo hasta ponerse sobre él—** ¿Te puedo besar?—** le pide y el conejo niega **— ¿Por?—** pregunta besando su frente**

—Bueno, contando que es el cuerpo de Yu-chan, con el que me quieres besar— **le dice con una sonrisa estúpida —** y el hecho que después de desayunar, vamos a ir a sacarte— **la bruja asiste y abraza a usagi—**_"Imposible, esta bruja me esta coqueteando con el cuerpo de Yu-chan; y dios, me esta gustando"_**— piensa mientras la bruja acaricia su cabello rojo, entonces ve como el sol esta saliendo—**_"Ya esta amaneciendo"_— **la bruja lo siente levantarse mientras se suelta—** Voy a bañarme— **le dice y entra al baño, la bruja se acuesta viendo la puerta cerrada, y después por otra puerta entra Link y se le acerca, para ver su temperatura**

—Nos espantaste, Kanda-san— **y la bruja estira la mano hasta colocarla en los puntos en la frente de Link, que lo ve extrañado—** Corrección, no creo que seas Kanda—** le dice y la bruja se ríe**

—Si me saca del lago, le doy un beso— **le dice y Link lo ve extrañado**

—La bruja Cecilia Mor ¿no?— ** dice un poco ¿enojado? No, ocultando su sonrojo**

—Entonces…— **empieza la chica al ver como Lavi sale del baño—**… ¿me van a sacar?— **Link asiste y Yu/la bruja lo abraza efusivamente**

—Gracias, muchas gracias; Arigatou Gozaimasu— **le dice—** no me gusta ese lugar, esta muy oscuro. Además, hasta que me saquen…—** hace una pausa y les sonríe con crueldad— **manejaré al chico de cabello largo—

**Eso si era una pesadilla.**

**////////////////////////**

**Fin Capitulo 2**

**La brujita me cae bien… bien, aunque es mala, bastante mala y manipuladora, y lo peor es que cumple mucho sus amenazas.**

**En el próximo ya la sacaran del lago y ella empezará a demostrar por que era la "bruja".**

**Y ahora si**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Flores? ¿Ajos? ¿Kon? ¿Cuerda? ¿Un review? ¿un no entendí? **

**Ya saben totalmente recibidos**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mate ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Hola ¿Cómo están?**

*******Aclaraciones*******

**Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie, será con negritas**

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

—"_Pensamientos indecorosos"__—_

—_Sarcasmos—_

*******Fin aclaraciones*******

**/////////////////////////////////////////////***********************////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Aférrate**

**Capitulo 3**

**La bruja Cecilia Mor, vistió "su" cuerpo con un short a medio muslo pegado negro, que resaltaba el buen trasero del tal "Yu", se coloca una playera verde que saco de la maleta de Lavi le queda un poco grande, el pelirrojo es más ancho que "Yu" al ver que no resaltaba su delicada figura busca un listón y con el listón morado la amarra, a la altura de la cintura fina de "Yu".**

**Ve como Lavi le observa, le sonríe coqueta por el reflejo, el pelirrojo voltea el rostro, y ella toma un cepillo y empieza a arreglar el cabello. Cecilia se sorprende de la suavidad del mismo, pues el cuerpo era de un hombre y pues no todos cuidan su apariencia, aunque este parecía ser de los que si lo hacía, se encoje de hombros, al terminar busca otro listón.**

**Rosa, un lindo listón rosa que se coloca como diadema en la cabeza, ve como Lavi le ve que no cabe en su asombro.**

— ¿Me veo bien, cariño?—** Le pregunta acercándosele con paso lento y delicado, se le sienta en su pierna derecha, pues las tenía separadas, lo abraza, Lavi se deja hacer**

—Yu odia el rosa, también el cabello suelto, y mostrar partes de su cuerpo como por ejemplo, las piernas— **le contesta evitando ver las torneadas y blancas piernas—**_"NO te diré que Yu se ve más que sexy así, aunque un poco afeminado"—_** piensa un poco sonrojado, por tener a Yu ASI en su pierna y abrazándolo**

**Cecilia se ríe un poco desasiendo el abrazo y levantándose del cómodo asiento y acercándose a la puerta, al ver que Lavi no le sigue, se le acerca y toma la mano del mismo, jalándolo lo levanta, pero por la fuerza empleada casi tropieza y para evitar aplastar a Yu o Cecilia, le abraza y voltea, cayendo él debajo y Yu arriba**

—Eso dolió—** murmura Lavi y observa como Cecilia le sonreía coqueta y acerco sus rostros—**YU—** murmura al sentir como sus labios son rozados por "Yu", se aleja rápidamente de la "bruja"**

—Deberíamos ir con Link—** le dice levantándose con movimientos fino y coquetos—**Quiero saludar a Link—** le dice sonriendo, Lavi se levanta y ambos salen, pero Cecilia se le cuelga del brazo izquierdo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Yu**

—"_Si Yu-chan sonriera tan inocente, se vería muy lindo, parecería una chica"—_** piensa sin poder evitar pensar en como se vería Yu sonriendo así, siempre**

**Entran en la cocina, Link ya se había encargado de informar el "pequeño" problema a los demás, dejaron excluida a la niña, pues era mejor para ella**

**Allen, Lenalee y Link observan como entran sus compañeros, no evitan ver a "Yu" de pies a cabeza, Link y Allen se entretienen un poco más en las torneadas, blancas y largas piernas del japonés, preguntándose por que se veía casi tan perfectas como las de Lenalee, aunque un poco menos gruesas.**

—Buenos días—** les dice con voz seductora, enfocando los ojos azules en Allen y sonriendo con ternura, se acerca a Link y besa su mejilla, lo mismo con Allen y Lenalee, pero al quinceañero le acaricio el cabellos con tranquilidad**— Bonito cabello— **le dice viendo como Lavi se sienta y va a sentarse en las piernas de Lavi, siente como él se tensa y sonríe con un brillo maligno en lo más profundo de sus ojos—**_"Ya me encargaré de evitarles la entrada a estos chicos, llevo algún tiempo haciéndolo, hasta que Lavi o alguno de los chicos bese por propia voluntad "Yu~", no los dejaré sacarme y me haré la victima"—_** piensa mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo que se logró tranquilizar, aun con la cercanía de "Yu"**

—Bueno, bueno ¿Qué haces, Cecilia-chan?—** pregunta la anciana entra y sirve los platos del desayuno, "Yu" se levanta de Lavi y va a abrazar a la anciana **

—Oh, mi querida abuela—** le dice con voz melosa, viendo a la buscadora que también traía platos del desayuno, Miaka le sonríe un poco tensa por la presencia de "Yu" **

—Hola, Cecilia _"Esta aura es muy oscura"— _**"Yu" se separa de la anciana y se le acerca con elegancia, le da un beso en la mejilla y dice**

—Hola— **total no perdía nada actuando como un "angelito", nunca perdió nada**

—Bueno, Kanda o Cecilia—** empieza Allen un poco inseguro de cómo llamarla—** Después del desayuno, vamos a ir por ti ¿esta bien?— **pregunta tímido, "Yu" le sonríe con coquetería**

—Por supuesto, Allen, sino me equivoco ¿o si?—** dice con una mirada insegura, el chico niega—**_"Vayas idiotas, realmente creen que me importa salir de allí, cuando puedo hacer esto una y otra vez"—_**el desayuno empieza tranquilo**

**/***************---------En el lago 11:36am---------**************/**

**El grupo de la orden observan como al llegar, "Yu" se sienta en una roca a la orilla, observa el lago fijamente y lo hace para activar su campo de energía un poco arriba de la superficie del lago, ve los intentos de todos por entrar al lago; y con facilidad rompe en llanto, el pelirrojo se le acerca y le abraza**

—Te sacaremos— **le asegura, mientras "Yu" se aferraba a su uniforme**

—No es justo… Yo… solo… quiero salir…—**le dice mientras oculta el rostro en el pecho de Lavi—**Me siento sola ahí—** le dice— **¿Porqué estoy sola?—**pregunta susurrando, mientras Lavi acaricia el cabello— **¿Qué hice? Lavi—**le dice con una voz sumisa y sensual, levemente manipuladora—**_"Vamos Lavi, enséñame lo que piensas"—_** siente una leve presencia nacer de su conciencia muerta—**_"Yu"—_**piensa con molestia, aprieta el abrazo con gran "miedo"—** Me siento mal, Lavi—** le dice con voz susurrante y débil, tantas veces hizo esa voz en su vida, que aún en otro cuerpo le salía perfectamente, relaja su cuerpo y cierra los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas del cuerpo**

—Te llevo a la posada—** siente como la carga, otra vez al estilo nupcial, ella intenta acercarse más, pero Lavi se lo evita. Van de camino en silencio, lo cual la hace enojar un poco, por consecuencia Lenalee al intentar acercarse desde arriba con sus botas sale despedida con gran fuerza**

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!—** Allen la logra salvar de la caída y ven como el campo sobre el lago se volvió a ampliar, la china desactiva sus botas y Allen la mantiene cargada**— Gra-Gracias, Allen-kun—** le susurra con voz entrecortada, bastante aturdida**

—No te preocupes, Lenalee—** le dice mientras Link se les acerca un poco frustrado**

—Lenalee-san, ¿está bien?—** le pregunta cuando ve que al dejarla en pie casi cae, Allen la sostiene y ella agarra su tobillo izquierdo**

—Creo que al chocar con ese campo, me torcí el tobillo—**les dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Allen entonces, la sostiene de la espalda con su brazo izquierdo, a la vez que se agacha un poco para con la derecha sostener las piernas de Lenalee, para cargarla—**Ah, ¿Allen-kun?—** lo observa sonrojada, la última vez que la sostuvo así, fue en el arca.**

—Te llevaremos a la posada, Lenalee—** le dice sonriéndole con mucho cariño, Lenalee le corresponde el gesto con igual expresión, Link se aleja hasta donde Miaka estaba**

— ¿Invadiendo privacidad, Link-dono?—** le pregunta Miaka, jugando con unas piedras, colocándolas una sobre otra**

—Bueno, no precisamente, pero ellos…—**Ambos observan a los dos, Allen desactivo su inocencia y se dirigían hacía, minutos antes, Lavi con "Yu", se habían ido**

—Parecen una linda pareja—** dice Miaka, con una sonrisa triste, Link lo nota, ella se levanta y quita la expresión—**Volvamos, sin los exorcistas-dono, no creo que podamos hacer mucho—** dice mientras sigue a Allen, que iba a la mar de bien platicando con Lenalee. **

**El inspector, al verla irse, siente una extraña punzada de dolor en su pecho, la alcanza con rapidez y caminan en silencio todo el trayecto a la posada.**

**Lenalee, desde arriba del hombro de Allen, observa como Link no aparta casi ni un solo momento la mirada de Miaka y sonríe**

—"_Vaya, no esperaba que Link-san se figará en Miaka-san"—_** piensa feliz—**Allen-kun, ¿sabes creo que Link y Miaka se gustan?—**el chico voltea sobre su hombro y los ve**

—También yo—** dice sonriendo y luego suspira—**No me agrada esa tal Cecilia—

— ¿Por qué, Allen-kun?— **le pregunta preocupada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tampoco a ella**

—Bueno…—** dice mientras llegan al pueblo—** en primer lugar, si su "espíritu" puede salir del lago, ¿por qué no nos ayuda a desactivar su inocencia?— **Lenalee analiza**

—Tienes razón—

—Después el hecho que aún con tantas personas a las que les mostro su pasado, ¿por qué a Bakanda lo poseyó?—** le dice un poco enojado, Lenalee lo observa con miedo evidente en sus ojos violetas**

— ¿Crees que ella este planeando algo?—** pregunta temerosa de saber la respuesta**

—Si— **contesta Allen, mientras entran en la posada, vaya sorpresa encuentran ahí, los cuatro que regresaron**

"**Yu" estaba vestido con un vestido lila muy claro, casi rosa pastel, hasta la pantorrilla, tenía el vestido muchos holanes, el cuerpo se veía adorable. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, los cabellos rizados, de raíz a punta, con una linda diadema con una flor blanca, sus zapatitos de color ha juego, con una rosa roja como adorno en los broches de cada uno.**

—Bienvenidos—** les dice con una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa con algo oculto, de pronto Lavi aparece vestido de un traje negro, elegante y el cabello sin la cinta de siempre, por lo que caía desordenadamente por la frente, se veía como todo un caballero**

—Cecilia, Yu-chan te va matar, si se entera de cómo lo vestiste—** la regaña y la jala hacía la recamara **

—Pero…, Lavi-kun, si hasta hace poco no te quejabas—** le dice con mirada llorosa, entrando en modo ****caprichosa y mimada****—**Lavi-kun—** se encierran **

**Los demás—** 0.0, n…n, u…u, ¬-¬-** Link, Lenalee, Allen y Miaka, correspondientemente**

***~~~~*En el cuarto*~~~~***

**Lavi al cerrar le avienta violentamente al centro del mismo**

— ¡Tú, maldita puta! ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste al llegar?!—** le exige perdiendo el control de sus emociones, y acercándosele peligrosamente**

—No lo hice apropósito, Lavi-kun—** le dice "asustada", alejándose mientras tiembla de arriba abajo—** No sé que fue lo que pasó, exactamente—** Lavi la toma del brazo derecho y la tira encima de la cama, él se coloca sobre "Yu"**

—Mientes, Cecilia —** le dice obligándola a ver el ojo verde—** Soy el sucesor del Bookman, no me puedes mentir, siempre se cuando me mienten. Ahora, ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?—** la expresión "temerosa" de Cecilia desaparece**

—Lo que quise— **le dice con voz cortante—**Soy una bruja, Lavi, sé manejar a las personas a mi antojo y nunca siento remordimiento—** su mirar se oscurece—** Yo misma decidiré cuando decirte, o si no te mereces saberlo— **una cruel sonrisa aparece en el rostro de finas facciones**

—Deja ya a Yu-chan— **le exige, la chica bufa**

—Lo dejaré si lo besas, a voluntad—** aparta a Lavi de ella—** Si lo deseas por cuanta propia—** se levanta con gracia— **Ya seas tú o alguno de esos cuatro que te acompañan, no me importa— **por un momento se ve un brillo diabólico en los ojos azules—** Cuando lo logré, incluso dejare que me saquen del lago, mientras, no—** dice dando una vuelta sobre si—**Y tú no dirás nada, por que si lo haces, yo mataré a "Yu"— **le dice volviendo a suavizar y endulzar las facciones del rostro— **¿no te gusta mi oferta?—** le dice acercándose y besándole en los labios, Lavi esta en shock, por lo dicho**

—Tú eres…—** Link abre la puerta y ambos se separan, "Yu" se le acerca a abrazarlo, mientras Lavi se recompone y los separa, toma de la mano a "Yu" y ambos salen de la casa**

***~~~~* Con Link *~~~~***

—Esto… ¿qué pasó?—** pregunta totalmente desconcertado, primero los encuentra muy juntos, Cecilia lo abraza, Lavi se la lleva y él se quedo ahí—** creo que voy con los demás—** dice cruzándose de brazo hasta llegar a la cocina, pensativo.**

—Si no te hubiera visto casi siempre así, me preocuparía—** dice con voz cantarina Miaka, Link se sobresalta**

—M-m-m-Miaka-san—** dice **

—Link, estás pálido—** dice acercándosele y colocando su mano derecha en la frente del inspector, que se sonrojo—**No es fiebre, pero estás muy rojo—** dice y aleja su mano del rostro de Link, él cual lamenta la pérdida de ese calor sobre si**

—No es nada, solo me tomaste de sorpresa—** le dice con una sonrisa la cual la chica corresponde **

***--*En la puerta*--***

**Lenalee y Allen veían a los dos, con unas sonrisas que auguraban algo, no ven como la señora de la cas niega con la cabeza**

—"_¿Otra vez, Cecilia Mor?"—_** Piensa con tristeza—**_"¿Qué querías de ese matrimonio muerto?"—_

***-----------------/***********************//////-----------**

**Fin Capitulo 3**

**Bueno ya empecé a destapar a la verdadera Brujita, próximamente por fin el prólogo tendrá algo que ver en la historia**

**[¬-¬ Nada más lo escribí, y se me olvido el por que, pero ya encontré el cuaderno donde lo escribí n-n]**

**Bueno también subiré otro fic después. Creo que les gustará, creo.**

**Bueno entonces**

**¿Besos? ¿Cachetadas? ¿Flores? ¿Jitomates? ¿Peluches? ¿Piedras? ¿Algún comentario, crítica o algo? **

**Como sea se agradece (menos groserías)**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews**

*******Aclaraciones*******

**Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie, será con negritas**

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

—"_Pensamientos indecorosos"__—_

—_Sarcasmos—_

*******Fin aclaraciones*******

**/////////////////////////////////////////////***********************////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Aférrate**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lavi lleva a Cecilia al lago (atrayendo esta todas las miradas del pueblo, la mayoría de los hombres), y le muestra el agua negra; la melancolía invade el rostro de "Yu"**

—Piensa en los niños, Cecilia—** le dice con voz susurrante algo desesperada—** Las personas del pueblo son muy modestos, no tienen el dinero suficiente para que tengan que comprar agua a otros pueblos, solo por que su agua no se puede ni tocar—** le dice, mientras lo demuestra agachándose e intentando tocarla, el campo verde aparece— **Los niños, presentan signos de deshidratación, si siguen así, morirán—** la chica se tensa notablemente y entrecierra "sus" ojos —** Quizás no todos, pero la mayoría—** Cecilia se muerde el labio, y ve como Lavi se aleja de donde estaba dándole la espalda**

—Y tú, ¿que quieres que yo haga?—** le pregunta mientras se sienta en el piso **

—Ayudarnos a sacarte, por supuesto—** le dice volteando a verla, mientras ella observa el lago —** ¿Qué piensas, Cecilia?—** pregunta algo asustado**

—Ya te dije mis condiciones, para dejarme sacar—** le dice levantándose y caminando hacia él…**

*******En la posada*******

**Link estaba platicando tranquilamente con Miaka, la cual sonreía observando atentamente al inspector, Allen y Lenalee los observaban**

—Oye, Link-dono—** le dice un poco dudosa Miaka— **¿Y Lavi-dono?—** pregunta un poco preocupada **

—Salió con Cecilia—** contesta y luego viéndola un poco preocupado—** Creo que es mi imaginación, pero siento algo extraño—** dice —** un mal presentimiento—** aclara al ver la expresión dudosa de la chica**

—Lo sé, y creo saber por que— **le dice hundiéndose en el sillón donde estaba—** Cecilia Mor es realmente…—

***-*-*-*-*Lenalee y Allen*-*-*-*-***

**Ambos se dirigieron al cementerio a la tumba del matrimonio que le interesaba a Cecilia, recorren todo el cementerio sin encontrar tumba alguna con nombre, algo raro**

—Allen-kun, creo que esto no esta nada bien—** dice Lenalee al encontrar una tumba muy maltratada**

—Tienes razón, Lenalee—** le da la razón tocando el nombre—** Según esto Cecilia Mor, lleva cinco años muerta—** le dice, levantándose**

—Lavi—** dice Lenalee y ambos salen corriendo en busca del junior**

********************En el lago*********************

**Lavi estaba sumergido junto con "Yu", a pesar que desde el interior el agua se viera negra, por el interior era tan cristalina como siempre fue.**

**Por eso los niños entraban, ellos solo temían a salir sucios del agua, se hunden más y lo distinguen, ese raro cristal verde que la encerró antes de llegar al fondo del lago, evitándole la muerte y dejándola en un estado sin avance**

**El pelirrojo se libra del agarre y le avienta más abajo, le ve colocar la mano izquierda en donde la mano de Cecilia estaba, al hacerlo sonríe un poco y lo hace**

—"_Jugaré y le mataré, al chico de cabellos largos y sedosos sacrificaré"—_** su sonrisa se vuelve cruel, mientras ya no pueden contener el aliento, pero Lavi observa cada movimiento de la bruja, ve como la mano dentro del cristal verde se mueve inquietantemente—**_"Ya luego podré poseer a Yu con más tranquilidad, después de todo soy la bruja"—_** el cuerpo de Yu queda inconsciente mientras el cristal desaparece, se ve como el verdadero cuerpo de Cecilia reaparece y Lavi se acerca y toma la mano de Yu, jalándolo a la superficie**

—"_Inocencia activada"—_** piensa y el martillo crece, lo coloca en el fondo y le hace una señal a Cecilia para que se agarre fuerte, ella lo entiende—**_"Crece, crece, crece"—_** y los tres salen a la superficie—** ¡Yu!—**lo observa el japonés no movía ni en lo más mínimo el pecho—** Respira—** le dice**

—Tú—** murmulla Cecilia tomando una bocanada de aire**

—Llévanos a la orilla—** le pide a su martillo, se dobla un poco y los deja en la orilla—** regresa —** cuando regresa acuesta a Yu y empieza aplicar los primeros auxilios en él.**

—Oye—** el pelirrojo voltea a ver a la chica de ojos rojos—** ¿quién eres?—** le pregunta**

— ¿No me recuerdas**?— le pregunta, ella niega un poco pensativa**

—Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el centro del lago nadando y una mujer de ojos negros me empezó a ahogar, no pude ver su rostro, solo sus ojos— **los observa, Lavi recuerda los hecho**

—"_Cuando Yu fue llevado al lago, se vio a una mujer encapuchada de ojos negros, eso también nos paso, eso quiere decir, que…"_— **la voltea a ver**—¿Cómo te llamas? —** le pregunta**

—Mina Voltear—** contesta sonriendo, Lavi observa como Yu escupe un poco de agua— **¿Esta bien?—** pregunta preocupada, al ver como el pelirrojo le da unos leves golpecitos en la espalda**

—Creo, ahora vámonos—** le ordena levantando a Yu y dando media vuelta mientras ve como el lago se vuelve cristalino, Mina sonríe levemente, y lo alcanza **

—Es muy linda—** le dice la chica, Lavi la observa y luego ve a Yu**

—Es chico— **le aclara con una leve sonrisa, después caminan en silencio por el pueblo las personas del mismo no disimulaban el asombro al verla caminar como si nada por el pueblo, los ojos rojizos se enfocan en la iglesia**

—El cementerio—** murmulla y observa como Yu se mueve inquieto—** _"Esto va mal, ella necesita |eso|, le es totalmente necesario, sino… yo…"—_** Lavi interrumpe sus pensamientos**

—Llegamos—** entran y los recibe la señora**

—Mina…—** murmulla con voz ahogada la mujer observándola con el traje de baño—** ¡Mi niña!—** le dice abrazándola, ignorando a los huéspedes, Lavi pasa de la anciana y la bruja, hacía el cuarto de Yu y él, un poco frustrado**

**Deja a Yu en la cama y se quita el saco empapado, lo mismo con la camisa y pantalón, secándose y remplazándolos con el traje de exorcista, voltea a ver al japonés.**

—"_Tengo que cambiarlo"—_** piensa, mordiéndose el labio, se le acerca lo levanta levemente y le baja en cierre del vestido, el japonés se mueve un poco; pero el pelirrojo sigue con su trabajo, al lograrlo suspira un poco más tranquilo—** Yu—** dice acariciando la frente del japonés con delicadeza—**Despierta Yu—** le pide dándole un beso en el húmedo cabello**

**Al poco el japonés abre sus ojos y observa al pelirrojo dormido en una silla cerca de la cama, donde él descansaba**—Usagi—** murmulla un poco extrañado por la presencia de este—** Lavi—** le llama un poco enojado, ve como Lavi abre los ojos, un momento, abrió los dos ojos. El conocido ojo izquierdo verde esmeralda y el otro azul claro, un muy hermoso azul**

—Yu, que bueno que despiertas—** dice sonriendo y cerrando el ojo derecho a la vez que se pone el parche para cubrir el ojo—**Llevas casi un día dormido, estabas exhausto— **le dice levantándose y caminando a la ventana y asomándose—** Yu ¿recuerdas que paso en el lago?—** le pregunta el japonés hace memoria**

—La verdad, solo recuerdo haber visto a los niños dejar los bocadillos en el lago y ya—** le dice, el pelirrojo lo observa sorprendido—** ¿por qué, usagi?— **le pregunta**

—Según lo que me dices, solo llevamos un día aquí, ¿cierto?—** el japonés asiste y el pelirrojo niega—** Llevamos más de media semana, Yu—** le dice un poco preocupado **

—Tu estúpida broma no es chistosa, baka-usagi—** le dice sentándose, y después levantándose, el japonés lo observa curioso al verlo retroceder un poco**

—Allen y Lenalee me dijeron que Cecilia Mor esta muerta desde hace cinco años—** el samurái lo ve con una cara que decía ¿Y eso que?—**Pero te poseyó, intento matar a Mina y a mi, ¿eso lo hace un espíritu, Yu?—** le pregunta y el japonés observa su reflejo, una sombra de ojos como carbón, justo detrás de él lo observa—**Un demonio, es más probable—** el japonés se le acerca y lo ve con el ceño fruncido**

—No es posible que creas eso, usagi—** le dice sin saber por que le gustaría agarrar a Lavi y enredar sus manos en el cuello del junior, para dejarlo sin aliento, quería matarlo para que dejará de hablar mal de Cecilia, de su…—**_"¿mi qué? ¿Por qué me gustaría matar a Lavi? No lo odio como para acabar con su existencia, de hecho creo que lo aprecio… |mátalo|… pero me importa…|despedázalo|… no creo que lo merezca…|libra al mundo de su existencia, Yu|… pero no es tan molesto…|empapa el cielo con su sangre|… no quiero…|Ah, ¿por?|…por que yo…a…usagi…|Hm, ¿lo amas?|… ¡No!, yo…a…él…yo…|lo amas, idiota|…no puede ser eso…|como digas|……"— _**Lavi sostiene a Yu, pues casi se tropieza—** ¿qué diablos?—** lo escucha murmurar**

_**:….:::::…….:::Fin capitulo 4:….:::::……..:::**_

_**Sugoi, lo acabe, acabe el capitulo 4 después de iniciar las clases ¬-¬****_

_**Pero bueno espero y les haya gustado**_

_**Entre más avance el fic, mas revelaré de la Bruja Cecilia Mor, y sobre Mina Voltear la pobre no tenía nada que ver, aunque si es compatible con la inocencia y por ello la bruja…**_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Un review es igual a un GRAN abrazo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aférrate**

**Volví, no os preocupéis intentaré actualizar lo antes posible De Amores que Lastiman**

**Ahora sin más que decir el capitulo 5**

***--*-*--*-*--*-*--*-*--*-*--***

**Capitulo 5**

**Lavi sostenía a un desorientado Yu, este se dejaba tocar, por alguna extraña razón los brazos del pellirrojo le producían sensaciones placenteras**

—No sé que me pasa, Lavi— **dice mientras se aleja del pelirrojo y se asoma por la ventana, desde ahí observa el cementerio—** "_Ahí debe de estar Eso"—_ **piensa el nipón, mientras ignora todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía, el cual al verse ignorado se le acerca y empieza a trenzarle el cabello**

**El nipón se da cuenta y se voltea, el pelirrojo retrocede con las manos alzadas y sonríe nervioso, pero antes de que articulara palabra alguna, Yu Kanda con su total libertad lo besa levemente, a penas un delicado roce, pero que logra estremecer al aprendiz del Bookman a la vez preocuparlo…**

***-*-*Con los demás*-*-***

**El inspector observa a Mina con curiosidad, sus ojos rojos a diferencia de los de Cecilia negros carbón. La buscadora ve como la chica observa mucho la ventana al cementerio con preocupación. Lenalee veía como Allen iba de un lado a otro preocupado por la actual situación **

—Pero a todo esto, ¿quién es realmente Cecilia Mor?— **pregunta el joven Walker, Miaka lo observa y niega con la cabeza, claramente diciendo que no sabían**

—Lo más importante es ¿qué es lo que pasó con Kanda-dono?— **le dice observando las escaleras**

—Kanda— **dice Lenalee mordiéndose los labios y cerrando sus ojos recordando cuando llegó el pelirrojo con Yu en brazos y Mina a su lado caminando**

———————**Flash Back———————**

_**Los jóvenes exorcistas iban tras la búsqueda de Lavi después de enterarse de la tumba de Cecilia Mor, pero entonces lo ven caminando con prisa con Yu en brazos y al lado una chica de ojos rojos, que se veía intranquila.**_

_**Los siguen a la distancia y observan como antes de llegar la chica observa con clara expresión de temor el cementerio, una expresión que duró menos de un parpadeo pero que estuvo, aunque pareciese que Lavi se hallaba más preocupado por Yu, que en otras cosas. **_

_**Llegan u la señora abraza a la chica, Lavi niega levemente con la cabeza y se adentra a la posada, Yu se remueve inquieto**_

_**Pero, antes de entrar ve como una mujer con capucha de ojos carbón, analizando deteniéndose en sus inexistentes tobillos y pies; sube la mirada a la altura de las mangas del abrigo, ni muñecas ni manos. Lenalee se pone pálida cierra fuertemente sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba, pero eso le deja un mal presentimiento.**_

————————**Fin Flash Back—————————**

**Por ello la china se encontraba nerviosa y entonces se escucha, como un vidrio del piso superior se rompe, un grito infantil y todos corren hacia arriba solo para escuchar desde la ventana que corresponde al cuarto de Lavi y Kanda**

—¡¡¡¡MINI SE CAYO!!!!!— **a todos se les va el alma al escuchar eso, Lenalee y Allen llegan a jardín donde el cuerpo cubierto de sangre se encontraba, Lenalee voltea el rostro evitando mirar esos ojos vacios, Allen se acerca para tomarle el pulso y Lavi baja de un salto, cayendo de pie y también se acerca a comprobar lo que Allen ya le decía**

—No tiene pulso—** Lenalee sube la mirada y ve a la misma persona encapuchada, su rostro de un horrible verde podrido, sus ojos carbón y una cruel sonrisa, parecida a la de los Noé, voltea a la otra ventana y ve a Kanda con una expresión de profundo asco, hacia la niña, luego se adentra, ella ve el gracioso movimiento de su cabello suelto**

—Kanda…— **murmura preocupada y se adentra a la casa corriendo al cuarto donde Kanda estaba, lo conocía, era como su hermano, un muy querido hermano mayor, del que por un tiempo estuvo enamorada pero que desistió al saberse no correspondida, pero aún así lo conocía un poco mejor que Lavi. Por ello se preocupaba, Kanda era muy indiferente a las muertes, menos a las de niños; quizás por lo que escucho decir a Komui sobre la muerte de la hermana menor de Kanda, una muerte provocada por el mismo padre de Kanda…**

**El grito desgarrador de Mina y la anciana le comprueban lo que él pensaba, la niña murió. Se acostó en la cama y se hizo ovillo abrazándose con fuerza, oye como abren la puerta y con delicadeza la cierran, un peso sube a la cama y lo abraza un calor muy conocido por él**

—Tranquilo, Kanda—** dice la voz de Lenalee, produciéndole una protección algo parecida a la de su madre, esta le acaricia el cabello con movimientos lentos**

—Lena…—** la llama**— ¿quién era esa niña?—** Lenalee lo ve extrañada pues incluso la sentó en sus piernas, pero decide interrogar a Lavi sobre esto**

—La nieta de la dueña de la posada—** le dice, mientras ambos se dejan vencer por el sueño **

—***—*—**

—"_Que linda es tu *hermanita*, Yu…— _**el japonés abre sus ojos y voltea a su lado, Lenalee dormía abrazándose a él, cerca de ella una cabeza frotante, con ojos carbón y boca desencajada, su primera reacción es abrazar protectoramente a la china—** _"No te asustes, no me la voy a comer… no me gustan las niñas, pudiste notarlo con *Mini* ¿no?"—_**el japonés le observa con rabia**_—"Pero bueno, Mina y tú completarán lo que no me dejaron… y luego, si lo hacen satisfactoriamente, los dejaré libres"—_** la cabeza desaparece y siente una mano separar sus brazos de Lenalee, el se niega**

—Kanda-dono, parece ser igual de sobre protector que Komui-dono, con respecto a Lenalee-chan— **la voz de Miaka, lo hace notar que tenía sus ojos cerrados**

—Bueno, Yu muy a su modo se preocupa por todos—** dice Lavi, mientras el cuerpo de Lena es separado de él**

—Bueno, ayúdeme a llevarla a nuestro cuarto, Lavi-dono—

—Claro, Miaka—** y se escuchan como salen, al hacerlo Yu realmente abre sus ojos y ve la luz prendida, se siente extraño, con un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento**

***------------------*-----------------------***

**Fin Capitulo 5**

**Después de 3 arduas semanas, acabe el capitulo**

**Lamento haberme tardado, pero bueno, espero y le entiendan mejor que Yo, sino lo intentaré re-subir, haciéndolo más comprensivo**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios, espero y les guste**

**Besos**

"**El mundo es de locos, sin ellos, no habría mundo… supongo"**

**¬_¬**


End file.
